


the train is departing now

by februa



Series: in the night (she hears it callin’) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, that video of them on the train okay...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februa/pseuds/februa
Summary: Jeno can't stop clinging to his boyfriend on the train ride home and pays the price for it.





	the train is departing now

**Author's Note:**

> a completely self-indulgent drabble because that video of them on the train has not left my brain since it saw it

To Jeno, a crowded subway is always a hassle. Whether it be limbs compressed and distorted in uncomfortable ways in order to find a grasp on an unsanitized handle just so that he doesn’t fall into a stranger’s unsuspecting lap, elbows being shoved relentlessly into his ribcage, the unique mix of odors mingling in the enclosed, lukewarm space, or the utter lack of privacy, he’s never been a fan of taking the subway any time between 3 and 6 pm. Jeno much prefers traveling in the early dawn where, although arriving trains are much less frequent, he has all the space in the world, even having the option to take a comfortable seat and gaze out the window on the opposite side of the compartment, sipping on a mocha latte. However, it appears his opinion is wavering.

After a long day at school and another few exhausting hours at the academy for additional lessons, he hops onto the 6 o’clock subway to return home. He is accompanied by his boyfriend, Renjun, who fortunately shared the same lessons as him today. 

The cart is suffocatingly packed. Renjun cracks a joke about sardine cans under his breath and Jeno chuckles softly. He doesn’t mind the hefty man stepping on his left shoe, the weight of two backpacks hanging on his shoulders, or the wailing baby just three feet from him. He doesn’t even mind that there isn’t space for him to grasp onto on the bar above him, causing him to nearly fall over every time the train comes to a stop (not that he would fall over considering how many people would be there to push him back upright). Jeno is in a world of his own consisting of only him and his cute boyfriend who he smiles fondly at. 

Renjun pays little to no mind to him, only focusing on the static-y overhead speakers announcing what station they’ve arrived at with a robotic voice. He wants nothing more than to get out of the cart and breathe in the fresh air on the other side. He was the type who cared more about the destination than the journey. Jeno, on the other hand, didn’t care about any of it.

Jeno leans in close to Renjun, one arm hovering around his waist and his head tucked in the junction of Renjun’s elbow as the smaller boy grips onto the handles above. 

“Hey,” Renjun whisper-shouts, “my arm is gonna get tired if you keep doing that.” Despite his complaint, he makes no movements to remove Jeno. The taller boy just nuzzles his head in closer to him, a cheesy smile still on his face- the kind that made his eyes disappear into happy little crescent shapes. He’s so close, his breath fans over Renjun’s cheek.

“I have no choice. What if I fall?” Jeno asks innocently. Renjun looks him dead in the eye.

“That would be fantastic.” Jeno makes a loud noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob and then remembers his surroundings. The civilians around give him a funny look before going back to ignoring the two. His smile turns into an exaggerated frown. Renjun huffs at him. 

“Just until the next stop, okay?” Renjun says gently. Jeno returns to beaming at him and hugs him a bit closer. 

Complying to his boyfriend’s wishes, Jeno moves his head at the next stop. The compartment clears out as people exit, allowing for more wiggle room. Jeno doesn’t move from Renjun’s side. Instead of resting his head on his arm, he moves behind him and wraps his arms around him, hugging him impossibly close. He’s suddenly very grateful he had coerced the other boy into giving him his backpack to carry, leaving no obstacles in their embrace.

“Jeno,” Renjun warns. While Jeno is an advocate for PDA, Renjun is the opposite. He uses his free hand to attempt to pry Jeno off.

“I have to hold onto something,” Jeno argues again. To this Renjun just scoffs and points at one of the now available handles. Jeno shakes his head childishly.

At the next stop, he nuzzles his head into the crook of Renjuns neck and Renjun squirms in his arms.

“Stop clinging, our stop is coming up,” Renjun warns again with an aggressive wiggle in an attempt to shake the other boy off.

“We should go home together more often,” Jeno offers brightly, every word rolling across Renjun’s skin. His expression’s sunny until Renjun punches him on the arm and gets off by himself, leaving him on the train wailing in pain. He misses his stop too. Not that he minds- they have class together for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/guanhengs) or [twt](https://twitter.com/renhyuks)


End file.
